File talk:Khanzem map.png
What about the high penguin confederacy? I love the "Poleland" part, but to have a fitting name, shouldnt it be at the south pole?Just asking. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Explanation I haven't figured that out, but since Whoot couped the High Penguin Confederacy (like his namesake took over Germany), I guess the HPC no longer exists (since Leader was overthrown). The High Penguins fled. ---- William Tabernaclemountain and Harold TrueGuy used to be independent kings in the HP Confederacy. However, when Grand Ol' Land was formed, they joined together to form a diarchy, or co-kingship. ---- Remember, a confederacy is a tightly allied group of independent states/kingdoms, but quite loosely bound under a weak central government. In a confederacy, the states/divisons (or whatever they are) have huge power, like issuing their own money, taxes, ect., but all are allied under a common cause and tightly knit together. They answer to themselves, but the Central part has little power other to maintain peace. A Confederaqcy's "central" government can not declare war, veto a dvision's law, issue currency, ect. They also can not assemble in a federal legislature or have much power (which goes to the States). Before the USA's excellent constitution, they had "Articles of Confederation", which, to quote my eiegth-grade history teacher, "stunk". The above paragraph is an exact summarization of the USA's epic failure, the Articles of Confederation, and the true definition of "confederacy". The HPC stood so long despite a bad government simply because everyone was happy, the Two Trees filled their swimming pools, all that good jazz. After the "Fallen Penguins"/Naughtzee took over, Ocapus ate the Trees, which lines Khanzem up into the rest of history. ---- Besides, Poleland was all I could think of... what else could I call it? "Pengland"? (LOL, overused Peng cliche). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Orange Section? I think that's rather OOC, considering that the HPC was overtaken by Whoot, and the High Penguins fled to form Grand Ol' Land. The Green Part is technically "what was left" of the HPC, since the HPC coverd the entire continent. The Good Guys (parody of the Allies) are the High Penguins and remaing loyal Lesser Penguins. The Green Territory is the HPC, under a new name and smaller size. I should have specified that. I will now revert the image. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ooooh. Sorry, I couldnt really understand what was happening or what you specified in the map lol.I'll revert it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin could fit in all of this I have an idea! We could parody the Battle of Iwo Jima by having the "Naughtzees" (lol) push the Good Guys from "Poleand" (ROTFL) all the way to the South Shetland Islands, where they (Good Guys) make a base on what is now known as King George's Island. Unfortunately, a portion of the Naughtzees' naval fleet slips past their lines and, in an ambush that went really bad for the Good Guys, push them south to what is now known as Club Penguin Island. The Good Guys make a brave stand and attempt to recover the main island in the battle of "". The first half of the battle goes badly for the Good Guys, and to make matters worse, the rest of the fleet is sent out to crush them. Solution? Enter "Tarry the Gadget Tern's" latest invention: the airplane! With the newly established Arctic Tern Air Force (which would soon become the Air Force of the City of Ternville), the Good GUys immediately recover the island and gain the Nuaghtzees' entire fleet. With this lead, they go on to gradually regain all of Antarctica back. Howizit? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC)